The present disclosure relates to a system and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A communication method between a client and a server (hereafter client-server communication method), a peer to peer (P2P) communication method and the like are known as communication methods via a network. For example, in the client-server communication method, since a server inevitably receives requests from clients, the server enable to appropriately start communication between the clients. However, this communication method would increases communication to the server, communication reliability may deteriorate. On the other hand, for example, in the P2P communication method, it may be possible to construct a network with a low cost and it may also be possible to suppress the concentration of communication to the server. However, since all clients need to respond to requests from other clients, a processing load on the clients may increase.
For example, a technology is known that switches between the client-server communication method and the P2P communication method. By using this technology, it may be possible to reduce the processing load on the clients while suppressing the concentration of communication to the server and maintaining communication reliability.